thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Casey Thompson
Casey Thompson is a deceased young boy who befriends Eric in the episode “Death Wish” in The Crow: Stairway to Heaven. He is portrayed by Jared Zabel. Past Casey was born as the son of Jake Thompson a popular motorcyclist, and his wife Eve. When Casey was six years old he died when his father’s motorcycle collided with a truck. At some point, Casey’s spirit returned to the land of the living as he was concerned for his father’s safety. The Crow: Stairway To Heaven Death Wish Casey comes upon Eric visiting Shelly’s grave and he runs around the graveyard trying to play while hiding behind the grave stones. When Eric addresses him, Casey asks Eric if he can see him and Eric says he can. Casey says others can’t see him and they just walk by him. As Casey continues running, Eric pursues him and Casey asks Eric his name and the two introduce themselves to each other. Eric suggests that they find his parents and Casey says his parents aren’t around and they can’t see him either, going on to say that he’s invisible. When Eric asks why does Casey think he’s invisible, Casey says it’s because he’s dead. Casey asks Eric if he’s also dead and Eric says that he is and Casey becomes excited saying that they can play together. As he runs off he asks if Eric brought any toys. Eric brings Casey to his old apartment and Casey comments that Eric should clean up as his dad made him do, and Eric agrees. Casey stands in front of a mirror and doesn’t see a reflection proving to Eric that he is in fact invisible. Casey asks Eric how old does he look and Eric says he looks around six or seven years old. Casey questions the portal, and Eric is surprised that Casey can see it as Eric is no longer able to. Casey asks if he can play in it and Eric tells him that it’s too dangerous. Casey tells Eric that he misses his dad, recalling that his father was crying at his funeral saying that he would be with him real soon, asking Eric what his father meant. Eric tells Casey that he doesn’t know but he will find out. Casey goes with Eric to Sarah’s apartment and plays on her kitchen table while Eric and Sarah talk. He asks if Sarah has any toys and he wanders around her kitchen looking for something to play with. He listens as Sarah asks Eric if the name of Casey’s father is Jake and Casey says it is. When Sarah turns on the TV, Casey sees a motorcyclist on TV and confirms that the motorcyclist is his father. Casey pretty much ignores Eric when he tells him to stay with Sarah. While Sarah takes Casey to Eric’s apartment and reads Casey a story, he runs to play hide and go seek although Sarah can’t hear or see him. Later, when Eric brings Jake to his old apartment, Casey is happy to see him and hugs him although his father is unaware of his presence. When Jake continues asking for his son, Casey is disheartened when his father is unable to recognize his presence and unknowingly walks by him. Eric asks Casey what does Casey want Eric to tell his father and Casey says nothing as he just wants a hug from his dad. When Jake leaves, Casey ignores Eric and says that he wants to leave and he runs towards the portal and disappears. Casey ends up in the spirit world and wanders around alone. He comes upon the same bridge that Eric found when he first came to the spirit world and as he crosses the bridge he encounters Shelly who introduces herself. Casey introduces himself and tell Shelly that she looks like her pictures and he goes on to tell Shelly that he saw her pictures in Eric‘s room. Casey points to a bright light and asks if that’s where they’ll go, and Shelly says most people go there but she plans on waiting a while and Casey offers to wait with her and Shelly accepts. Shelly takes Casey by the hand and as they walk Casey asks if she knows how to play Rock-Paper-Scissors. Casey is reunited with his dad following Jake’s own death. Casey is happy that his father can see him, and he tells Jake that he didn’t want to see him in the spirit world and that’s what he was trying to tell him, but Jake assures Casey that everything will be fine as they are together again. Casey tells Jake that the accident wasn’t his fault and urges him to go back to the land of the living and take care of Casey’s mother. They share a hug and Casey tells Jake that when his parents come back he’ll show him everything in the spirit world. Before Jake leaves, Casey tells him to tell Eric he’s not mad at him anymore. Casey tells his dad that he loves him before Jake leaves and Casey stays in the spirit world. A Gathering Storm Casey approaches Shelly after exiting “the light” saying that he was sent to her, possibly by God, much to Shelly’s confusion. Casey tells Shelly that you can’t actually see God and he could be a whole bunch of different people. Casey tells Shelly that being in the light is much like being at home. Casey says that he has a message for Shelly. Before he tells her, Casey asks Shelly that if Eric needed her help would she go back and help him and Shelly said she would, and Casey tells her that there is a way; she has to say goodbye to Eric. Casey says that he’s not the boss before vanishing. Casey is seen again when he returns to the land of the living to retrieve Shelly’s spirit as her time has run out and they enter the spirit world together. Back in the spirit world, Casey tells Shelly that they have to go into the light as Shelly can no longer wait for Eric. Casey offers his hand to Shelly and walks into the light with her, but Shelly returns to bridge without Casey. Category:Characters from The Crow: Stairway to Heaven Category:Deceased